Slipping Away Slowly
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Lucius was on a mission to erase Harry Potter’s mind so it would be easier for the Dark Lord to get to him. But the mission goes awry and the wrong person’s memory gets erased…DG SHORT STORY! (2 chapters)
1. Erasing, The Beginning

**Summary: Lucius was on a mission to erase Harry Potter's mind so it would be easier for the Dark Lord to get to him. But the mission goes awry and the wrong person's memory gets erased…D/G**

****

**Disclaimer: Me do not own anything in this story except for any new characters that might appear and the plot. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling! **

****

**Author's Note: I know Behind the Open Door is still not finished but this short story came to mind and I just wanted to finish it up. So here it is! Behind the Open Door will still be updated regularly. This is a short ficlet! I repeat: SHORT FICLET! I'm estimating 2-4 long chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

**

****

****

****

**Slipping Away Slowly**

****

! Chapter 1: Erasing; The Beginning !

****

****

Draco rounded the corner, whistling happily. It wasn't like Draco to whistle but this wasn't a regular day. He smirked as Harry and his posse brushed past him.

"Better watch your back today, Potter," Draco said snidely.

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Watch your back, Potter," Draco repeated as he strode past Harry happily.

"What's up with Malfoy?" asked Ron. Hermione and Harry shrugged.

"If he didn't threaten me everyday then I'd think he was sick or something," Harry joked.

"Guess you're right," Ron agreed.

"Harry Potter," drawled a very familiar voice. Harry, Hermione, and Ron spun around to meet Lucius's pale face and long dazzling blond hair.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry who found his voice the quickest out of the three. Draco stood behind the trio, watching it all happily with a huge grin on his face.

"That's none of your business. Now if the mudblood and weasel were to leave we could discuss something," Lucius growled.

"Don't you dare call Hermione a mudblood!" roared Ron as he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"Ron, no. Hermione please leave with Ron," Harry ordered holding an outraged Ron away from Lucius.

"But, Harry, we can't leave you alone with _him_!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione, please! I've got to deal with him on my own!" Harry pleaded. Hermione looked at Harry with worry, but she had an idea.

"Come on, Ron, let's go," she said as she grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him away with trouble for Ron was dying for a go at Lucius.

"But we can't leave Harry alone!" cried Ron.

"Shhhhh," Hermione said as the walked up the moving stairway away from Lucius and Harry. 'I've got a plan' she whispered into Ron's ear and he instantly shut up.

"So, what do you want?" Harry asked.

"It's simple. Since the Dark Lord cannot destroy you with all those charms and spells in your head, we'll need to remove them," Lucius said as he took out his wand slowly and ran his finger on it.

"What are you hinting at? Are you here to erase my memory?" asked Harry, stepping back slowly with his wand out in front of him.

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm here. And I'm not leaving until I've succeeded," Lucius snarled.

"Dumbledore will hear of this from my friends! He'll come after you!" Harry cried.

"But until he comes, I can have my fun! Crucio!" Lucius cried. Harry dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. Why was he so stupid as to send his friends away? But somehow he knew that they had a plan. Harry blocked off the spell after a few seconds and jumped to his feet.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried. Lucius dodged the spell and it missed him. 'I hope they come back with some help soon!' Harry thought as he struggled to avoid Lucius's spells.

The whole time Draco stood behind them, watching the duel, smirking. Hermione and Ron were trying to get the gargoyles to let them in, but were having some trouble.

Harry was getting tired and he knew Lucius was just getting warmed up. Lucius saw him weakening.

"I've finally got you. In a few minutes, you will remember nothing and the Dark Lord will finally be able to defeat you!" cackled Lucius evilly.

"Who says you'll win?" asked Harry as he dodged a Stunning Spell.

"Obliviate!" cried Lucius.

It happened, slowly.

Harry quickly ducked, tripped, and fell flat on his face. The spell went whizzing behind him and it hit the boy that had been standing behind Harry, causing him to collapse.

Lucius froze. The mission had gone wrong. He wasn't supposed to hit his own son! Out of nowhere, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron came into the scene.

"Lucius, what a surprise!" Dumbledore said as he gazed around the hallway.

"He didn't it was a pleasant surprise," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear as she giggled faintly.

"Albus," Lucius stated in shock.

Then Dumbledore's eyes fell on Draco on the floor, fainted.

"And what happened here?" Dumbledore asked, pointing to Draco.

"Lucius tried to erase my memory but hit Malfoy's instead!" answered Harry.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said. "Lucius, if you will follow me please. The three of you, will you please see to it that Mr. Malfoy is delivered to the Hospital Wing immediately. Thank you."

With that Dumbledore, followed by Lucius, made their way up to Dumbledore's office as the trio stayed behind with an unconscious Draco.

"So, who's going to take him to the hospital wing?" asked Ron.

"I don't think anyone's going to volunteer so why don't I just float him up there?" offered Hermione.

"Fine with me," Harry said.

"Me, too," Ron agreed. Hermione took out her wand and with a few words Draco was floating in midair. They all clambered up to the Hospital Wing without passing any students to question them luckily.

When they got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey created a huge fuss.

"What's the matter with him? How did this happen?" she asked as she placed Draco on a white bed.

"Um, he was wiped out with a Memory Charm," Hermione said.

"Oh dear! We can't fix that. He must be sent to St. Mungo's straight away!" Madame Pomfrey cried as she paced around the room nervously.

"Prof. Dumbledore told us to bring him up here," Ron said.

"But if Poppy says we must send him to St. Mungo's, then off to St. Mungo's he goes!" said Dumbledore as he walked into the room. "Severus will be taking him momentarily, would any of you like to join him?"

Hermione, Ron and, Harry all glanced at each other.

"Um, no thanks."

"Sorry, but I've got a lot of work to do."

"Malfoy doesn't need us."

"Okay, that's fine. Good afternoon," Dumbledore said and with that he was off.

The trio took one last glance at Draco and walked out of the Hospital Wing discussing what they thought was going to happen to Draco.

A few minutes later Draco and Snape had arrived at St. Mungo's. Draco was still unconscious. He was placed in a ward and Snape spent the day with him. Unfortunately for the trio who would've loved to have had a substitute for Potions, it was a Saturday and there was no class.

The trio had arrived at their dormitories earlier that day after the incident and were busy talking when Ginny walked in with Colin.

"Hey Ginny! Guess what happened today?" asked Ron as he leaped out of his seat, eager to tell the story.

Ginny looked at Colin, dumbstruck. "What?"

"Lucius tried to wipe out Harry's memory but it backfired and hit his own son instead! Malfoy junior is now in St. Mungo's probably still faint!" cried Ron happily.

"Is he alright?" asked Ginny. Draco had never made fun of her particularly so she had never hated him though she didn't find it amusing when he teased Ron. But one thing she could never deny was that he was handsome.

There was an eerie silence.

"Gin, did you hear me? Draco Malfoy's at St. Mungo's!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"Ginny, Malfoy's at St. Mungo's with a memory loss and you're asking if he's alright?" Harry said aghast.

"He's still a human-being. We still have to care about him!" Ginny argued.

"But it's Malfoy we're talking about! He doesn't care for us! Why should we care for him?" asked Ron.

"You're hopeless!" Ginny said as she stormed out of the dormitory.

"I don't understand her!" Ron cried.

"Ron, I think Ginny just feels sorry for him. I mean, he never did bother _her_, only us," Hermione explained. Ron groaned and went back to studying with Harry.

* * *

**Dumbledore's Office:**

"Prof. Dumbledore! Professor!" cried Ginny as she knocked on Dumbledore's door.

The door creaked open.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, what a surprise. How may I help you?" asked Dumbledore as he waved for her to come in and sat down.

She preferred to stay standing. "Prof. may I go visit Malfoy at St. Mungo's?" She hoped he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Somehow, I knew you would ask me that. Of course, but I need a teacher to go with you. I shall ask Severus to accompany you, is that fine?"

Ginny wanted to say no. "Yes, that's fine." But she couldn't. She just wanted to make sure Draco was alright, that's all, right?

* * *

**St. Mungo's Ward for Memory Loss:**

Snape and Ginny walked in. Colin decided to stay at school with Luna so Ginny went alone. Draco was all the way at the end of the room near the window. He was looking outside. Ginny walked over to him slowly.

"H-hi M-malfoy," Ginny stuttered, unsure of whether he remembered who he was.

"And you are?" Draco asked as he turned around.

"G-Ginny Weas-ley," Ginny replied hesitantly.

"Ginny, lovely name," Draco said. Ginny gulped, he didn't remember his hatred for Weasleys! Snape stood behind Ginny, uncertain of Draco's behavior.

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled. "I-I just w-wanted to make sure you were al-alright."

"Alright? Why, what happened to me?" asked Draco.

"You were hit with a m-memory loss charm," Ginny replied.

"Really? By who?" asked Draco. 

"No reason to bother you with that answer now, Draco. Miss Weasley you may stay longer. I shall leave you two alone as I busy myself outside with some other work," Snape said as he exited the room.

"Do you remember anything?" Ginny asked.

Draco scrunched up his face in thought.

"Um, I remember I…I'm a wizard! And I…go to Hogwarts!" Draco exclaimed, proud of himself for remembering.

"Hey, you do remember some things!" Ginny said.

"Where am I?" asked Draco as he looked around.

"You're at a hospital for wizards and witches," Ginny explained.

"You have nice hair. It's really red," Draco noted. Ginny giggled. "Your eyes remind me of little caramel candies. Speaking of which, I'd love to have some now." Ginny blushed.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Why are you so shy?" he asked Ginny. She looked at him, startled by the question.

"Shy?"

"Yeah, you barely say anything except thank you," Draco said. Ginny giggled.

"I don't know,' Ginny replied.

"So, tell me about you or how I acted towards you when I still had my memory," Draco asked, wanting to be entertained instead of staring at the limpid white walls.

"Um, well, you, um," Ginny wondered whether she should tell him that he used to hate the Weasleys.

"Yeah?"

"You…um…hate the Weasleys," Ginny blurted out.

"I do? Why? You seem nice," Draco said. Ginny blushed again.

"Because we're um…poor," Ginny explained.

"Because you're poor? That's a lame reason. Was I some sort of snobby rich kid?"

"I suppose."

"So you're saying I was snobby?" Ginny giggled.

"Yes, you _were_, but you aren't now," Ginny replied.

"I'm glad I lost my memory. I can't believe I used to be snobby and stuck-up," Draco said.

"I'm glad you lost your memory, too," Ginny agreed.

"So, how long am I stuck here?"

"I don't know. I just came to visit."

"Well, that's nice of you. Remind me to take you out on a date as soon as I get out of this place," Draco said.

Ginny blushed the deepest shade of red.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Do I already have a girlfriend?" asked Draco. 

"Um, I don't think so," Ginny replied.

"Then there's no problem!" Draco said.

"Except for my brothers." 

"Brothers? How many? And why?"

"Six brothers. Because they think you're stuck up, snobby, and a stupid ferret," Ginny explained.

"Ferret?"

"Let me tell you the story…"

Ginny and Draco spent the rest of the day recalling stories. Ginny did most of the recalling, Draco ended up either laughing at himself or critiquing his former self.

Then it was dinner time! Yum…

Draco was brought a huge platter of steaming Fettuccini with Alfredo Sauce and Sea Scallops. For a drink, he had orange juice.

"I thought you're food would be fancier than that!" Ginny exclaimed as she snuck a peek at his dinner.

"And why is that?" asked Draco as he picked up his fork and sat upright in his bed.

"Well, because you're rich and you're used to fancier things," Ginny explained.

"Well, I might be rich, but I still love pasta!" Draco said. "Do you want some?"

"No, it's okay, enjoy your dinner."

"But I insist!" Draco said as he swirled some Fettuccini on his fork and placed it in Ginny's mouth. She was startled at first but then enjoyed the moment. I mean how many times was Hogwarts Bad Boy going to feed her?

"Mmm," Ginny commented.

"No one can resist the taste of pasta," Draco said.

"And how are you so sure?" Ginny asked. Draco just smirked and continued to enjoy his dinner.

"I'll have to get going soon," Ginny said after Draco's nurse had taken his dinner away.

"Where?" asked Draco.

"To Hogwarts of course! I still have school," Ginny explained.

"Oh."

"Do you want more stories?" asked Ginny.

Draco paused before answering.

"No, I don't want any more stories. I want to know more about you," Draco said.

Ginny blushed. "Well, um…my favorite color is baby blue and um…I like to read?"

"And…?"

"I don't know."

"Okay then. Must you go?" Draco asked.

Ginny sighed. Today was Saturday so that meant she had no school tomorrow either. She could stay…

"I'll have to ask Professor Snape," Ginny said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Who?" Ginny turned back around.

"He was the man with me when I came here. He teaches Potions at Hogwarts. Professor Severus Snape," Ginny reminded him.

"Oh yes! Severus. Now I remember."

Ginny smiled and went out to ask him.

A few minutes later she re-entered the room. Draco looked up at her.

"Well? Are you allowed to spend the night here?" he asked.

Ginny nodded happily. "Yup. I'll be in the bed right next to yours! But after Sunday I have to go back to school because I have classes."

"Then let's enjoy the rest of the time we have together. It's going to be so much fun," Draco said optimistically.

He wasn't exactly right.

* * *

**A/N-Well this is only the first chapter. The next chapter I think will be the last one. Please review and tell me if I should continue! Thanks!**

****


	2. Bonding, The End

**A/N-Second chapter! The last one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bonding; The End

Snape peeked through the door to find Ginny telling Draco some sort of tale. A huge smile was plastered on Draco's face and Snape rubbed his eyes thinking they were deceiving him. Draco rarely ever smiled genuinely.

When he found out that Draco was actually smiling he smiled himself and left St. Mungo's happy with news to tell Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's Office:

Snape walked in and began talking immediately.

"What happened to Lucius?" he asked as he noticed the room lacking the Draco's father.

"Once we arrived in my office he took the Floo Powder and just left. It was quite a surprise. I didn't think he would leave," Dumbledore explained.

"Odd. Well, what I came to tell you is Miss Weasley has decided to spend the night and tomorrow with Draco at St. Mungo's. Albus, you should've seen his face as she told him all these stories. He was smiling," Snape said in awe.

Dumbledore smiled with that little twinkle in his eyes. "I believe Miss Weasley has found a way to tame the beast, don't you agree Severus?"

Snape paused. "I suppose so. Do you believe he'll recover?"

"I don't know Severus. His healer has sent me some papers on the form of Memory Charm that was placed on him. It seems he still remembers a few things but on some things he's knowledge is quite vague. I don't know if he'll recover. They need to study him some more."

Severus nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to your work."

Severus left the room and Dumbledore sighed. He read a few papers he had just received from Fawkes on Draco's condition.

"Ah Draco it seems that you're memory tests are giving negative results. Oh dear..."

Gryffindor Common Room: 

Colin walked in with Luna.

"Has Ginny come back yet?" asked Colin.

Ron shook his head. "I wonder what on earth she found so special in Mal-ferret that she wanted to stay with him."

"I don't understand your sister, mate. Malfoy is certainly not the type she'd want to spend time with," Harry said, "but she is! Who knows when she's going to come back."

"Well, I think she should do what she wants, though I don't understand either why she's with him," Hermione agreed.

"Maybe this could be a new article for the Quibbler! A Weasley spends quality time with a Malfoy! That should catch people's attention!" Luna cried as she quickly scurried away to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"That sure catches my attention. Why don't we go ask Snape about-"

Snape walked in and cut Harry off. "Miss Weasley has asked me to spend the night with Mr. Malfoy and will be doing so. She should be back for classes on Monday."

"She's WHAT?" asked Ron getting to his feet angrily.

"She's spending the night at St. Mungo's Ron," Hermione replied.

"THERE IS NO WAY MY SISTER IS SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH A...A...MALFOY!" Ron bellowed.

"Mate, calm down. I don't think anything will happen...erm....between them," Harry reassured.

"How do you know?" asked Ron, still not reassured.

"Mr. Weasley, it was your sister's decision. Good night," Snape said as he left the room.

Ron was fuming and Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the night trying to calm him down.

St. Mungo's Ward for Memory Loss: 

"I'm tired," yawned Ginny as she scrambled into her bed.

"What time is it?" asked Draco.

"I don't know. Well, good night," Ginny said as she closed her eyes and hugged her blanket close to her chest.

Draco got out of his bed and walked over to hers. He leaned over and kissed her cheek sweetly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good night," he replied as he went back to his bed.

"What was that for?" asked Ginny, stunned.

"A good night kiss," Draco replied.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Ginny and Draco fell asleep, Ginny tracing where his lips had brushed against her cheek.

Draco was awake in the morning before Ginny. He walked over to her bed and tapped on her shoulder.

"Mmm," Ginny mumbled weakly. She turned around and opened her eyes slowly. "Aww, it's still early! Why did you wake me up?" Ginny snapped at him.

"I j-just wanted c-company," Draco said retreating to his bed and feeling guilty for waking her up.

"Oh, then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," Ginny apologized. 

"It's okay. Look outside, it's a lovely morning," Draco said as he pointed outside.

Ginny walked over uncertainly. She didn't know St. Mungo's had a garden in the back. She smiled. Snowflakes slowly drifted to the floor and snow was forming on the window. Outside the ground was covered by inches thick of snow.

"I wish we could go run out in the snow," Ginny said dreamily.

"I think we can. I'll go ask the people who heal people," Draco offered.

"Healers?"

"Is that what they're called?" Ginny nodded. "Then yeah, I'm going to ask the Healers."

"I'll come, too."

"Sure."

Ginny and Draco walked out of the white room and into the hallways. They walked up to the nearest Healer. For some reason everyone was staring at Ginny and she couldn't find out why.

"I think it's the clothes you're wearing. They're a little skimpy," Draco whispered to her.

Ginny looked down and blushed. She was wearing a lavender tank top that didn't cover her stomach and mini black shorts that reached a few inches below her hips. "Oops."

Draco chuckled. "It's okay. You look gorgeous anyway."

Ginny blushed even more now. "Thanks."

Draco smirked.

"How may I help you?" came the Healer's voice.

"We were wondering if we could go out to the...um...back garden and play in the snow," Ginny said.

The Healer studied the two. "And you two are?"

"I'm Dray...no! Drake....Dragon..." Draco tried to remember his name.

"He's Draco Malfoy, a patient in the memory ward, and I'm Ginny," Ginny helped out.

"Ginny? I need your full name and the boy's."

"Ginevra Kayla Weasley and Draco...erm...Augustus Ale...um...Alexander Gregory Samuel Malfoy," Ginny replied. She had only heard Draco's full name once in her first year.

"I thought your name was Ginny," Draco said.

"That's my nickname. My real name is Ginevra," Ginny replied. 

"As long as you stay with Mr. Malfoy you two may go play outside," the Healer stated.

"Oh thank you!" Ginny exclaimed as she grabbed Draco's hand and raced down the stairs to the garden. 

"Ugh, we're not dressed properly!" Ginny groaned. She searched in her short pockets for her wand and found it. She muttered a spell and they were both clothed for the cold weather.

They raced outside and immediately began a snowball fight. After the fight where Draco had won they did snow angels and Ginny spun around tasting the snow.

"It's so pretty!" Ginny exclaimed as she gazed at the snow white scenery.

"Yup, it's so breathtaking. Just like you!" Draco complimented.

Ginny didn't blush. She was getting used to his comments. She saw Draco lean in and she knew he was going to kiss her. 

"You can only kiss me if you catch me!" Ginny cried as she raced out of sight.

"Oh, you're on!" 

Ginny raced behind a tree and stopped panting. Then she heard Draco's footsteps and rushed over the fountain, hiding behind it. But he was quick and she heard him again. She dashed out of sight and raced over the frozen pond. She slid on the ice and slipped onto the pond but Draco caught her before she hit the ground.

"Gottcha!" Draco exclaimed.

Ginny giggled. He leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"See that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Draco asked.

Ginny shook her head and squeaked delight. She had just been KISSED by the most wanted bachelor in all of Hogwarts!

After a while they had gotten tired and headed back inside.

"That was so much fun!" Ginny said as she dressed back into jeans and a red t-shirt and changed Draco into black pants and a black t-shirt.

'Yup. I can't wait to spend the rest of the day with you, G-g-Guinevere," Draco said.

Ginny looked at him strangely. "My name isn't Guinevere."

"It isn't?"

Ginny's heart dropped. Wasn't he supposed to get better? He seemed to be getting worse every second.

"My name's Ginny," Ginny said.

"Oh ya! Ginny."

Ginny felt a tear forming in her eye. If he got worse, would he forget her soon?

They spent a few hours reciting tales of Hogwarts. Draco did the listening and Ginny the telling. But it didn't seem that Draco was getting better.

He seemed to be slipping away slowly.

"Who are you again?" Draco asked.

Ginny was surprised by the question. Had he already forgotten her?

"G-Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied.

"Oh ya! Um...why are you here?" Draco asked. 

"Be-because I wanted to sp-pend the night w-with you b-because you're in a hos-hospital," Ginny said.

"Oh, that was nice of you!" Draco said.

Ginny was hurt. Would he soon forget her completely?

"I'm tired," Draco said. "I want to go to sleep."

"Um okay then. Good night, sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite!" Ginny chimed.

"Haha, thanks," Draco said as he walked over to her.

"I thought you were going to go to-"

Draco cut her off as he kissed her zealously on the lips for what seemed like minutes. When he let go she was breathless.

"Remember the good night kiss!" Draco said as he snuck into his bed and fell asleep instantly.

Ginny's heart fluttered back alive. He had remembered the good night kiss! Maybe, just maybe, he'd get better!

Ginny left Draco sleeping and went to the Cafeteria to get some food. Draco got enrolled in his dreams quickly and his sleep was long. Too long...

Dumbledore's Office:

"Fawkes, another letter?" Dumbledore said, astonished.

Fawkes cooed and dropped the letter in his hands. Dumbledore read over it quickly and paused. Then he read it again. Could this be true? He hoped Ginny would take the news well. He decided to tell the trio first.

He sent Snape to deliver the news.

Gryffindor Common Room:

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid I bring you bad news," Snape said as he walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Did something happen to Ginny?" Ron asked worriedly.

"No, no this has nothing to do with Ms. Weasley, don't fret. It has to do with Mr. Malfoy."

"You said it's bad news. Unless he's better, nothing is bad news," Harry said. Snape shot him a glare and he shut up.

"Mr. Malfoy has p-passed away," Snape said.

The room echoed silence. Not a word was breathed or said.

"Good day." Snape left the trio looking at each other.

"Malfoy's g-gone?" Ron asked.

"Ya..."Hermione said.

"For good? No more Slytherin bad guy?" Harry asked.

"Ya..." Hermione replied.

"No more Malfoy to tease us or for us tease him?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. And for some occult reason Hermione began to weep and they all hugged each other in their Common Room.

St. Mungo's Ward for Memory Loss:

"Draco! I'm back!" Ginny sang as she skipped in happily clutching a chocolate croissant in one hand that had been meant for Draco.

No one answered her.

"He must be still asleep," Ginny said to herself aloud as he walked over to his bed and prodded him softly. When no reply came she shook him. She backed away from his bed slowly.

"Oh god...no way..."

Two Healers walked in and Ginny turned around sharply at the sound of their footsteps.

"Why are you here?" She asked the healers.

"We're supposed to take him away," one Healer said.

"Why? He's just sleeping," Ginny sad.

"Sleeping? My dear, he's gone," said the second healer.

"G-gone?" Ginny swallowed hard.

"Gone. Yes dear. He's passed away in his sleep," replied the second healer as the first one went to carry Draco's body. The croissant slipped from Ginny's trembling hands and fell to the floor.

"NO! You CAN'T take him! He's NOT dead!" Ginny cried as she hugged Draco's body.

"We'll leave you two alone for a few moments. We'll be back soon," said the first healer and they both left the room.

Ginny was in shock. He couldn't be dead. Just a few minutes ago they were running in the snow, having snowball fights, making snow angels, telling tales, laughing, kissing...No, he couldn't have left her!

"NO! Draco you're alive, aren't you? You're just tricking everyone! You have to be alive! No you can't go!" Ginny cried as tears splashed down her pale and tender face and her voice cracked in sobs.

"Draco, please, come back! We were having so much fun! Please Draco! Please!" Ginny sobbed.

"Please..."

Draco didn't move. Ginny felt her heart shattering.

"You can't go Draco! You were supposed to ask me out as soon as you got out, remember? You can't leave now! You can't Draco!"

Ginny sobbed on Draco's black shirt leaving water marks.

"Please! No..."

The two healers came back in. Ginny struggled to get Draco to stay in his bed, but the second Healer grabbed her and held her still as the first one took the body away.

As Ginny collapsed onto Draco's bed in sobs she watched his body slowly float out of the room...leaving her...forever. 

"DRACO COME BACK! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME...alone," Ginny choked back her sobs as she hugged the blanket to her chest and wept herself to sleep.

One Year Later, Same Exact Day

Ginny sat in her Common Room. It was Draco's death day today. She was wearing all black as she sat in the armchair all curled up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Gin, it's lunch time! Aren't you coming?" Colin asked as he tried to pull her to her feet.

"No, not today. Today's Draco's death day. And he died right after I went to get some lunch. I can't eat. Maybe if I don't eat, he won't die in my mind. He'll live on," Ginny reassured herself.

Colin sighed, it was no use. He had been here for fifteen minutes already trying to persuade her.

"Fine, mourn over him. But he won't come back, Gin," Colin said.

Ginny looked up at his retreating blond head through her vision blurred by her tears. The same color blond had walked out of the room she had been in a year ago.

"Draco," she murmured faintly as Colin disappeared out of the portrait.

Ginny walked into the Girls Dorm and looked out. A scene played back in her mind:

_Snowflakes slowly drifted to the floor and snow was forming on the window. Outside the ground was covered by inches thick of snow. _

_They raced outside and immediately began a snowball fight. After the fight where Draco had won they did snow angels and Ginny spun around tasting the snow._

"_It's so pretty!" Ginny exclaimed as she gazed at the snow white scenery._

"_Yup, it's so breathtaking. Just like you!" Draco complimented._

_  
Ginny didn't blush. She was getting used to his comments. She saw Draco lean in and she knew he was going to kiss her._

"_You can only kiss me if you catch me!" Ginny cried as she raced out of sight._

_  
"Oh, you're on!" _

_Ginny raced behind a tree and stopped panting. Then she heard Draco's footsteps and rushed over the fountain, hiding behind it. But he was quick and she heard him again. She dashed out of sight and raced over the frozen pond. She slid on the ice and slipped onto the pond but Draco caught her before she hit the ground._

"_Gottcha!" Draco exclaimed._

_Ginny giggled. He leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. _

She wiped a tear from her eye and walked out of the Dorm, out of the portrait, through the corridors, out of the front doors, and into the snow.

She lay down in the snow and made a snow angel.

She got up and admired her angel. She looked to the side of her and she could almost make out another snow angel besides her, just like the one Draco had made a year ago.

"This snow angel's for you, Draco," Ginny whispered as she blew a kiss and walked back inside the Great Hall.

And before she slept that night, she asked Colin to kiss her good night, on the lips. At first he had been stunned, but being her friend for seven years, he agreed and Ginny fell asleep instantly. She had asked him for a kiss for Draco. How could she forget his last words to her?

"_Remember the good night kiss!" _

THE END

* * *

A/N-sobs Poor Draco! We'll all miss you! Well, how did you guys like it? It's all done! My first real short story! Please review!

THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ROCK!


End file.
